Gohan's anger
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Gohan becomes mad at his parents one day and runs off. Soon he sees that his anger has cost him the one thing he loved the most.


Gohan was angry. His didn't know what to do anymore. If he went home he was suppose to be a super genius. His dad wanted him just to be happy but the only way he was happy was being with the one person who actually cared about him.

His mentor and best friend, Piccolo. He wanted nothing more then to be with him and train for hours on end. He didn't dare train with Krillin or his dad since they never push him.

They never believe that he had the power to do what he had to do. He was always wanted to see where he really stood. At least compare to Piccolo he knew he had a long way to go.

His anger was replace with the will to know. He then remembers why he was out here.

Flashback He had been getting ready for a training day with Piccolo when he walked downstairs to see ChiChi making breakfast. 

_"Hey Gohan, come on your breakfast is read," said ChiChi._

_"No thanks mom. I have a big day plan ahead with Piccolo," said Gohan, as he was about to leave._

_"Gohan I don't want you around him!" yelled ChiChi._

_"But mom he really isn't that bad of a guy," said Gohan._

_"Let him go ChiChi," said Goku entering._

_"Goku stay out of this," said ChiChi. "Gohan I forbid you from seeing him! Besides you have your studies."_

_"I don't care about that! I am going and that is that!" said Gohan flying away._

_End of Flashback_

He had been out here ever since. He knew Piccolo was waiting for him but there was no way he could train with this anger in him. He knew that it was only matters of time till someone came looking for him.

He then looked out to see an energy coming to him. He got up and flew away knowing that who ever it was he didn't want to talk to anyone. So he flew away avoiding the person glance.

He knew this wasn't Piccolo since he never be able to get pass him. Gohan flew all the way to a small lake in well the middle of nowhere.

This is where everything he knew became so confusing. He used to just sit there and study before he came here. Now sure he wanted an education but he also wanted to be a good fighter like Piccolo.

Sure his dad was strong too, how many super saiyns were there. All he knew of was one. But Gohan hated being compare to his dad. Oh he will be great like his father. It drives him insane. Why couldn't they leave him be.

He soon turns to see Piccolo standing there.

"You wanna talk?" asked Piccolo.

"I really don't know what is going on right now Piccolo to be honest." Said Gohan looking away.

"We can start by why you didn't show up today?"

"My mother. She forbid me to even sees you let alone talk and train with you. I ended up running out saying I didn't care what she had to say."

Piccolo stay silence he knew that Gohan was angry and that was most likely the reason he didn't show up, but why would he come here.

"Any reason why you came here?" asked Piccolo knowing it had been over 4 years since he drop the kid into the lake.

"I needed somewhere I could think and since I knew this was the only place that I never told anyone about. So the only person who would know would be you. Although I have to admit I didn't think you show up," said Gohan.

"Your dad came and ask me if I seen you. He is really worried about you,"

"I know."

"Come on let's go train!"

"Sure."

So a month went by Gohan knew that he didn't want to go home. He only went back every few days but he didn't say much nor did he really stay that long. Soon Krillin came to pay Gohan a visit.

"Hey Gohan!" said Krillin.

"Hello," said Gohan punching the air.

"Where's Piccolo?"

"Over by the falls."

"Gohan I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Your dad is sick!"

"So he'll pull though. He always does."

"I hope so!"

It was a awhile till Gohan came to his sense and knew he had to go home. So he raced home happy for once in a long time. He got there to see everyone sitting around outside even Piccolo.

Gohan raced upstairs to see his dad lying there and his mom crying. His mom turns to him and looked at Gohan who looked shock since he dad's chest wasn't moving.

"Gohan, I'm so sorry," said ChiChi.

Just then Gohan knew that his father was gone and he was never going to see him again. Gohan cried into his mom's arms as he looked over at the man he thought nothing could defeat.


End file.
